


"Change is annoyingly difficult."

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: The Exarch receives visitors as he prepares himself for the celebration.





	"Change is annoyingly difficult."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Xhaira watched as G’raha adjusted his robes, smirking slightly as the Miqo’te fretted with the back and hood. “You look fine, G’raha. Right Auri?” He turned to look at his mate. 

Aurion nodded, but he understood why the Exarch was fussing about. “He looks fine, but I suspect that how he feels is more of the problem. Having your identity hidden for centuries only to suddenly began walking around with your face and tail showing must be a bit nerve wracking.” 

G’raha fussed with the robes one more time before turning to look at them. Both Aurion and Xhaira had come to the Crystal Tower to fetch him for the celebration being held in The Crystarium. Aurion had personally seen to the Exarch’s more threatening wounds immediately upon their arrival to the Ondo Cups, and then made sure that he was resting properly within the Tower after they returned to The Crystarium. Although he still needed more time to recover, The Exarch looked much better than he had after escaping Emet-Selch’s prison.

“Thank you Xhaira, Sir Iteya.” He wrung his hands together in a nervous manner. “But he’s correct. I have gone so long without being covered that I feel...much too exposed, for lack of a better term. Walking out there will be difficult, to say the least.” 

Xhaira frowned but nodded, standing from his perch on G’raha’s bed. “Change is annoyingly difficult. But there’s no rush; you’re people miss you. If you decide to go out with your cowl up and tail hidden, they will think no less of you.” Xhaira came to stand directly in front of G’raha Tia, placing his hands on his shoulders. “They will only be glad to see you up and healthy.”

The Exarch still held an air of nervousness, but silently agreed to the statement. “I suppose we should make our way out then. I think I can survive a few hours without my cowl. I think.”

Aurion let out a short laugh and Xhaira smiled brightly as all three of them made their way out of the Crystal Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry. I'm in a weird headspace so these prompts are 5x more difficult @_@ If I keep waiting for motivation to kick me into highgear, I'll never write more than 2 words. Hopefully the rest aren't complete garbage. I know what each scene is but the problem is getting the words together.
> 
> But we're winding down to the end here. Just a reminder that it may go over into November; please don't judge me ;_;
> 
> Also, I haven't quite figured out if G'raha | Exarch will play a role in Xhaira's life. They do love each other, and Aurion is fine with that, but I'm not sure if they're going to attempt a poly/long-distance relationship. I usually figure these things out when the characters tell me, but they're staying silent right now lol. Plus, I would feel awful when Xhaira and Aurion leave together while G'raha gets left behind, so I just...can't make the decision for them. I gotta wait. Maybe it'll just never come up at all. We'll see.


End file.
